


Make a wish and blow

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And smut happens, Jongin is hot...like... And Kyungsoo just being his thirsty self, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: " I heard you bake cakes, can I lick your icing?"





	Make a wish and blow

"I want to lick Chanyeol's forehead"

 

"Am sure Mr. Park wouldn't appreciate it Baek," Kyungsoo comments, eyeing the head of future of Park family in the back seat his car, from the mirror above the steering wheel.

 

“At least turn on the radio,” Baekhyun asks. A pout is evident in his voice. Kyungsoo sighs and turn the dam radio on. And instantly Baekhyun forgets about sulking and starts to hum and sing every girl group _and_ boy group song that’s blaring though the speakers and butchering some lyrics to fill words of his own. _Like what the fuck is chicken tender?!_

 

Kyungsoo just lets him be,tuning him out in favour of not wanting to hear any more weird ideas swimming though his mind, it’s not like he isn’t used to Baek’s all sorts of weird habits and whims.

 

"Turning," he announces loudly to make sure the other had heard him, just before spinning the wheel making a sharp turn. Baekhyun huffs in the back seat holding the head like his life depends on it. _It does!_ Or else Baekhyun's head would be hanging from his neck. Kyungsoo’s blood sweat and tears went in it, not literally that would be a recipe for disaster, leaving not so pleasent after taste.

 

From there the ride has been smooth without much traffic; Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and turns the engine off as he parks in parking lot of an apartment complex known for the residence of Mr. Park, where they had to deliver the head for the amusement and shock of people. Kyungsoo loves those reactions.

 

Kyungsoo takes the pride and joy as they both carefully manage the head into the rooftop birthday party. The loud gasps can be heard as everyone's eyes focused on Mr. Park’s head.

 

Mr. Park grins as his eyes are twinkling taking in the cake. "It's my face!!," He claps his hands gleefully like a kid walking closer to the table to examine it further. Everyone becomes a kid when it comes to cake..

 

“The eyes looks so real!!” he laughs amused.

 

Kyungsoo nods with a smile of his own, he had used new technique to make them eyes pop. He steps aside so everyone can have a better look and take pictures with it if they feel like, and they do as a lot of girls flock around it and pulls Mr. Park with them so they both heads are side by side. Some seems to be already drunk. He internally grimaces as one of the girls pokes the ear. _For god sake the cake hasn’t even been cut yet, step away lady._

 

"Chanyeol can I have your forehead?" Baekhyun asks shamelessly, sliding in the gap with a drink in hand already. Expensive alcohol, one thing he loves about these rich brats parties.

 

"Mine?" Chanyeol points at his own head, blinking stupidly.

 

Kyungsoo has to remind himself not to roll his eyes." The cake," he supplies before Baekhyun can say something stupid. For example  a a big fat YES, and jump on him straight or maybe gayly considering how much of gay it is for one guy to jump on another guy that's not involving some fist.. or maybe.. if they.. okay that's nasty..

 

"Ahhhhhh," the hand drops. Is that slight disappointment or did Kyungsoo imagine it? But whatever it is he is dam sure that Mr. Park was eyeing Baekhyun like a hawk when they went to get nice pictures of his face and discuss a few details about which flavors he prefers and how many people attending the party so the cake would be suffice, plus if there were any small requests .

 

"Sure can," Mr. Park says and turns to his right side as someone comes to stand beside him.

 

That someone crosses his arms and examines the take like Gordon Ramsay in kitchen nightmares, not exactly cause Ramsay never been this handsome and _hot. Much less have those huge arms._

 

 "Who made this?" He asks turning and casting eyes from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun and back to Kyungsoo and those eyes lingering on his figure. One brow is arched. Damm... Kyungsoo doesn't really have hots for Ramsay dude but he can't say the same for this fine specimen standing in front of him in all his 6 foot glory, hair cleanly pushed back in wet hair look or something. And suddenly his throat feels dry, he needs the drink Baek is holding more than anyone in this world. Or he can use some milk, daddy’s milk for sure. Cause Kyungsoo is that thirsty hoe™.

 

"Kyungsoo did," Mr.Park answers instead gesturing vaguely to him, Baekhyun being busy ogling him.

 

 _Thank you Mr.Park_ , if it’s Kyungsoo he would have dropped on his knees to... Well.. Pray to the God for letting him have a glimpse of this daddy af person with mile long legs. Sex with him would be a mini world tour to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo really really haven't seen the world much, sightseeing would be great, he would love to uncover some unseen hidden sights cladded in black skinny jeans. How the fuck he got into those pants? It clings like a second skin to those legs, there might not even be space for some underwear. Someone hold him or he gonna just jump and pull the zipper down to check his theory.

 

"Soo," stupid Baekhyun whines, he mentally thanks him for the stupid whinning that helped him to breathe a little, and Kyungsoo is about to come out of his inner hoeing but damn that dude has to turn around..that ass hidden due to the loose black shirt. But fuck-me broad meaty shoulders from where Kyungsoo can hang if they decides an impromptu fuck on the table where Chanyeol's cake is sitting casting a smug glace to Kyungsoo, as if he can see through .Hoe thoughts never seem to leave him alone sigh, when there are hot handsome guys around. To be honest Kyungsoo isn't really a hoe, but guys like _him_.. . are just waking up the hoe dragon curled and sleeping inside Kyungsoo's dirty mind, which gets ignited on the sight of handsome men and stars to breath fire through Kyungsoo’s whole existence. This guy is _just_ Kyungsoo's type with his tall built body, sharp jaw, handsome face and those eyes!!!. And its really hard to come across someone who’s his type,so when he does,  he just goes into all these inner monologues and sluting, cause no one can read mind ha!! In his mind they can do anything.. _anything_ he says.

 

“Time to cut the cake!!” Someone announces loudly already drunk and slurring the words.

 

Oh right, the cake yeah.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and side eyes the knife in Baekhyun's free hand. They were supposed to help Mr.Park from making his face a complete mess and make sure everyone can chew on a piece of his face. _Focus focus. Out of hoe mode. Hoe mode deactivating._

 

Eventually they lit the candle on Mr.Park's blood red hair for the birthday wish and he does the initial small little stab cut. And the rest is taken care by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, as they cut it from the top beginning with the forehead, a big piece of that goes on to the side for Baekhyun to _lick_ later. He for his hoe life can never understand Baekhyun's fascination for Mr.Park's forehead, sure it's soft and nice but not as soft and nice looking like… wait is that a bun? No pun, that guy’s hair is indeed tied up into a bun. Kyungsoo was so fascinated with those legs he hadn’t noticed the hair before but now.. he is even more _intrigued_. And the said Mr.Man bun is currently standing beside Mr. Park and casting him those intense looks.

 

 _Oh fuck me, no Be professional. Sigh._ Kyungsoo sadly have to remind himself that he isn't here to grab some dick. He is here to serve some cake so his customer can make a wish and blow, not him finding a dick to.blow, So he gets back to work, sulking how it would have been great if it was not something related to business but a night club or a gay bar where he can just shove his hand down the pants and tongue in this mouth.

 

But nah.. red alert.

 

The man bun is coming close. Self-control level needs to be upgraded. 

 

Man bun circles around the table and stands beside Kyungsoo watching him from behind and Kyungsoo’s grip on the knife handle tightens, as sweat trickles down his neck. Breathe breathe.

 

His strong scent invades his nose overpowering the the sweet smell of the cake. Why the fuck he has to lean so close? It’s not fair to Kyungsoo’s fragile self control or heart.  Kyungsoo can just turn his face to capture those lips then they can make out, and he can dig his fingers through the hair and let the bun loose, make a mess.

 

"Those ears look smaller, aren't they?" He whispers so it can be heard only between the two of them

 

Oh holy cakes, that voice, even while whispering, it's deep and hard. And it's getting _harder_ for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief, and turns slightly around to whisper back,"His request," he says scandalously, biting back a laugh that's bubbling in his throat as he remembers the day he was taking pictures of Mr.Park and taking notes of what he wanted in the special cake.

 

And at the it's Mr.Man bun that falls into a chortles of laughter, and controls himself when Mr.Park casts them both a look of curiosity. Kyungsoo waved his hand to equally curious Baekhyun who had his eyes narrowed.

 

Turning now completely around, he clears  throat and offers the newly cut layer's piece to Man bun with a smile. Who takes it with a glint in eye. Their hands brush just slightly. But yeah.. it’s enough to crack some eggs in his pantry.

 

"Mmmm... Yum..," Man bun moans around the forkful, eyes closed as he savors the taste. If he is moaning like that just eating cake.. how would he moan eating as-- _shut up!!_

 

"It's delicious," he says, in that deep voice again, Kyungsoo's butt holes clutches in appreciation.

 

"Thank you," he says, picking the knife back to get to work, he is sure everyone wants another piece of cake and there is still lots left, they need to cut and put in plates for whoever wants a seconds. But man bun is still there and not moving an inch. It's very uncomfortable.. since he can't just turn around and moleste him or runs his hands to pull the bun knot so those long stands of hair can fall all over his face. The hair looks so soft... Like well maintained. Too bad he won't be seeing him again. And it gets more uncomfortable since he can feel them almond eyes raking all over his body, may or may not lingering on his ass'ets.

 

Kyungsoo turns over the shoulder enough to give him a raised eyebrow, patiently waiting till they make eye contact.

 

And when they do, instead of a blushing face and averting eyes, he meets with a cocky smirk playing on them dam pouty and thick lips, that had Kyungsoo swallow instead and turn away quickly.

 

Since when did Kyungsoo's game got weak.

 

Once their hands got free and clean and the cake is almsot gone, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got swamped with the party guests who were too amazed with the cake.

 

Well Kyungsoo bakes the best buns and owns a pair too.

.

..

 

The view from here is breath taking, watching the night city from the highest point he had ever been to. He normally wouldn’t linger around the party once they done with their job, but Baekhyun was whining. Okay well, there is another sight that Kyungsoo wants to enjoy a tiny-winy bit more, and Mr.Park had asked them.. (eyes only on Baek) to stay and enjoy the party anyway. He doesn’t feel awkward to stand in the corner with a drink of his own, as he leans on the railing taking a sip of expensive champagne.

 

“Nice View” comes the voice, as Daddy long legs walks.. no catwalks like it’s the ramp way of some fashion show with one hand in shoved in pant pocket and another holding his own drink.

 

 _Nice view_ , not you idiot, he cruses himself before, answering with a ‘Yeah’ awkwardly. Hoe thoughts aside, he really really shouldn’t get involved with these rich brats, they are always up to something frisky. And Kyungsoo sure doesn’t need it, he reminds himself.

 

“You,” he says. And his eyebrow does that thing, like it arches so suggestively. And.. and its doing things to Kyungsoo’s sanity. So he just coughs hoping the dim lighting isn’t giving away his blushing cheeks. Did mr. Hot af manbun tried to flirt with him? 

 

“Jongin Kim” he introduces himself, taking the hand out of pocket extending and the other hand is holding his glass.  _Is that orange juice?_  

 

“American Korean?” he asks, taking the hand,it's so big, you know what they say about guys with big hands? Let's not go there for now.  The guy.. Jongin nods, smiling. And a dimple take birth in his cheek with the smile.

 

Kyungsoo swirls the drink in his glass and takes a sip, he really needs some distraction, the smile is too much. All the cockiness is gone instantly making him look soft like a puppy. Kyungsoo wants to pet this particular puppy with pouty lips.

 

He tries to look behind him to find Baekhyun, since it's getting later but the stupid isn't anywhere to be found. 

 

"Your boyfriend?" Jongin asks sliding beside him and leaning on the railing.

 

That was easy, bitting down on his lips Kyungsoo stops the smile. He has half a mind to say yes, but bruh... He is loving the attention and seriously Baek is sort of infatuated with mr.parks forehead, and their obvious flirting.

 

"Noopp" he pops the p a little more before adding,"Co-owner and friend,"

 

Jongin title his face to a side looking down at him,if Kyungsoo wants he can just inch a little closer and he could lick the skin peeking out of first three undone buttons. Caramel skin tone, would it taste as delicious as it looks?  And the second time he becomes a flustered mess getting caught not so sneakily checking out one of the guests, standing right in front of him, looking all sorts of delicious. _So close.._

 

shooing the lust and awkwardness away he pulls out the million and one dollar question that is which is thetas organge juice. To which Jongin answers that he can't drink alcohol and Kyungsoo assumes that must be a certain diet and leaves it to that they fall into aa more easy conversion and Kyungsoo figures that night that Jongin is actually nice to talk to, he talks about the places he visited and pulls out the phone to show the pictures of his dog to which Kyungsoo gets excited and pulls out his own puppy pictures.

 

“I want cake,” his deep voice says again back to daddy mode. There isn’t much accent to his Korean, so Kyungsoo assumes his childhood was spent in Korea.

 

“There are still few plates left” Kyungsoo tries to gesture to the table but..ohh ohh.. they still holding hands. Following the line of his vision, Jongin lets they hands go not without a little squeeze.

 

“Not that, I want my own one” Jongin says with a huff, it's cute his lips doing the thing.

 

“Okay,” amused at the slight sulk in his voice, he smiles to himself. “you can place an order,” reaching into his pockets Kyungsoo pulls out their business cards and hands one to Jongin who eyes it carefully.

 

“Is this your number?” he asks, showing the first one, leaning close.

 

Smiling Kyungsoo shakes his head, “that’s our bakery’s no.” he sneaks another glace at the people to find no Baek anywhere. _The stupid must have hooked up with someone_ , he makes a mental note to cut his salary.

 

“I will come by then,” Jongin announces before turning around to answer someone that's Calling him, he leaves with a small wave of hand to not before glancing at Kyungsoo’s ass.

 

_Stupid._

 

***

 

“Kyungsoo we have a special order!” Baekhyun informs him from behind the counter as soon as Kyungsoo steps inside their bakery.

 

“Okay,” he says casually, taking his jacket off to hang it in the closet before grabbing a bavy apron to tie quickly already thinking of the items to make for the day.

 

 The look Baekhyun is casting him is really weirding him out, so he gives up pretending to arrange the cupcakes into order and whirls around to stand straight. He levels a blank face, narrowing his eyes at the other.

 

“Its Jongin, the Man-bun guy from Chanyeol’s party,” he is already wiggling eyebrows.

 

And seriously Baekhyun doesn’t have to be so smug, Kyungsoo had seen him come back to the party at the same time Mr. Park comes, who _also_ went missing for that time being. Surprise or nah..

 

Biting back his tongue Kyungsoo refines himself from throwing a remark, as the doorbell chimes with a new customer stepping in. Baekhyun sing songs their welcome with a rectangular box smile, enthusiasm over the top. Its too forced.

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo steps back into kitchen. He takes out the molding chocolate and adds food colors to equal sized chunks. One of the customer had requested a fun ‘cricket’ for their sanctuary.

 

Baekhyun is back in and leans over the counter even before the bell chimes again as the customer leaves.

 

“It’s a dick!!” he laughs.

 

“No, it’s a cricket!!” Kyungsoo corrects him, shaping the rice-cereal into thick legs for the insect.

 

“No, Jongin’s order is a dick!!” Baekhyun topples over laughter at the facial expression of Kyungsoo.

 

Okay.. that’s.. something he had never backed. Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo squints his eyes at the laughing mess,” You sure? If not I am gonna put a new hiring ad”

 

“100% or you can just baek me along with the cake” he is still laughing.

 

It takes him another two hours to be done with the cake and put it back in the fridge. Its due delivery the next day.

 

“So when did Jongin ask for delivery ?” he comes out wiping hands over the apron.

 

“He asked for when we can, and said the sooner the butter. Not mine, his exact words”

 

Okay, Kyungsoo really isn’t freaking out. He really isn’t. its just a cake.. well… a cake that should be shaped like dick. A certain someone’s dick!!

 

Its shouldn’t be that  _hard_. No pun.

 

“I can model my dick” Baekhyun supplies from somewhere in the back.

 

 “No please,” he grimaces, lining in the pan to pour batter to move on with another order.

 

“Oh bitch don’t act like you haven’t seen it,” the voices comes from closer along with its owner, who is skidding across the floor.

 

Okay sure, they have messed around a few times in college, and most of the times they were drunk and lonely.. and horny. Everyone gets horny, dicks are well dicks, and the small head doesn’t have a brain to mind who is blowing it as long as someone is blowing it. But that was all years ago, and Kyungsoo is now a man with preferences, which may or may not have a certain man with a bun in his mind for whole two nights which led him to have impromptu wanking sections in the bath room in the middle of night.

 

 Kyungsoo wants to pull his hair out, Baekhyun is absolutely ridiculous, for one, if Kyungsoo wants to see a random dick to make the cake, he just have to look down and hola.. his own dick would present itself proudly at mare thought of daddy long legs in tight pants. And two, Mr. Kim( yes, Mr.Kim since he is now a customer) would ask, “Is that my dick?” how embarrassing it would be to make someone’s dick look alike which probably wouldn’t look like their dick.

 

And that time exactly, Baekhyun chooses to slip the paper with something scribbled to him with a wink. He is this close to strangle Baek, “Jongin said, you can come to this address in the evening for discussing details”

 

Oh.. _ohhhh.._  details as in how he wants his dick look alike and how it should taste.

 

Pulling his jacket on, Kyungsoo leaves a wincing Baekhyun in the shop who he rubs at the spot on head, with strict instructions of the next batch of sweet delights to be put out in display.

.

..

…

A maid opens the door for Kyungsoo, telling him that Mr. Kim is upstairs. He thanks the maid and makes his way to the stairs ascending them as his insides becomes jittery for no reason. Breathe. If the house is anything to go by, Mr.Kim is loaded can easily be Kyungsoo's suagr daddy, no wonder he smelled like billion dollars.

 

He is just here to talk to Mr. Kim, ask him few questions about the flavor and or or if he is allergic to something, and get the hell out with a doc pic. Okay the last one isn't as conventional as any other order who, what customer demands customer gets. Or maybe he can convince him to change his order to something less rated thing, like his face.. well its sinful too but it’s better than baking a dick, which he hadn’t seen.

 

And he just gonna do that..

 

.

 

..

 

How the fuck did he end up in Mr. Kim’s lap?

 One moment he walked into the open room on second floor, which was obviously, home gym. Mr.Kim was doing weight lift in nothing but just a pair of Gucci sweat pants as those illegal guns pop. Kyungsoo had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from moaning at the sight of sweaty man with hair pulled up in a messy bun and dark pink nipples and a fuzzy happy trail disappearing down at the waist band, they were just _talking_ about the order, it all happened too quickly with Kyungsoo's hand slipping over the bulge. And the next second he is straddling Jongin on the plank he was lying down a till then, running his hands over the perfect set of abs popped on his abdominal like chocolate bar. yum. Oh oh poor Kyungsoo.

Jongin bites his sensitive neck, and the wet tongue licks it in apology. But Kyungsoo doesn’t need an apology. He need Jongin to do it again, again again, and not just on neck.

 

“Sensitive huh?” Jongin grins, placing wet kisses over his jaw line. Somewhere in the back of his mind, someone is yelling at him that’s its not why he was here in the first place. But that someone is quickly forgotten as Mr.Kims lewd hands run over his shirt.

 

He licks his lips and opens them to ask Jongin to stop but another moan spills from em lips, making him turn red. And he barely realizes the hands on his ass parting them cheeks and kneading like some soft dough.

 

“Mr. Kim.. Stop..” _Don’t stoP Don’t_

 

Oh oops… why is his shirt on floor?

 

Jongin seems to have weird facination with his perk  nipples as he keeps on sucking on him like pacifier , forcing himself Kyungsoo pulls the head away with hands in hair. Jongin pouts but that lasts only a second as in the next they lips crashing together. The kiss feels all the sorts of filthy with mouths open and split dripping from corners of lips.

 

“Why did you come Soo?” Jongin lifts his chin so they can have eye contact, but it’s hard not to just dip down and shut that mouth, those lips are so sinful and the pink tongue just needs to be sucked on.

 

“for cake?”

 

“for your cake dick order" he adds, yelping when Jongin gropes his ass some more, sliding a hand inside his jeans. The skin to skin contact is too much for him, Jongin's fingers running over the crack of his ass. Daddy's big hands on his ass...mmmm... He just needs them inside now

 

“huh” and there it is the smug lift of eye brow again, it’s wet with sweat and Kyungsoo doesn’t mind to rub his face all over and help Jongin dry off himself.

 

“your hips don’t lie Soo” Jongin whispers in his ear huskily, as the warm air blows and sends shivers down his spine that Kyungsoo can’t help but grind their tents in pants together for some much needed friction, hands still on ripped shoulders and strong arms. He can't even hold the arm, the guns so big. "Give it to Soo daddy," he bats his lashes cutely pouting.

 

Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s wandering hand in his and slowly trails it down his abs and then stops it at the waistband, “Do you really want it baby?” he asks, his eyes looking so innocent like he wasnt being cocky  a second again, and he is asking a kid If he really wants a candy. And Kyungsoo is the kid, who really really wants the candy and suck on it till it melts in his mouth. _Yesss Yess yess._ As expected thick and long, his mouth waters just feeling it in his hand.

"Yes baby?" Jongin coos

Not trusting his voice anymore, Kyungsoo nods eagerly, throwing the not to mess with rich brats policy out of the window and business ethics along.

 

Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo’s fingers reach past the waistband, his cold hands touching the hardened flesh. _Bastard’s not wearing any underwear_ , not the Kyungsoo complaining, one less item to remove.

 

Breathing ragged, Jongin hides his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, biting and sucking the skin there some more.

 

Kyungsoo with shaky hand gives his length a few more strokes tracing the underside of head, making Jongin bite harder. He is so sensitive it's fun to mess with.

 

“Fuck Soo, I want to fuck you so much,” Jongin growls, hiking Kyungsoo up and carrying him across the floor to his room, Kyungsoo’s brain froze still kissing whatever skin is available within reach in daze before he gets dropped in the bed, hand holding his neck and legs wrapped around waist. _Oh daddy that's what I want too._

 

He bounces on the bed a little when Jongin drops him carefully.Jongin kicks his pants off before climbing in to the bed with a hard dick standing proudly in the air. All naked and smoking hot with hair messed up, eyes half lidded with pure lust.

 

And it doesn’t take long before his is unzipping Kyungsoo’s jeans and groaning when its stuck, Kyungsoo lifts his lips to get the material off, left in black briefs with a prominent tent, with legs on each side Jongin's hips.

 

Hooking a finger in, Jongin pulls the elastic band just slightly, the red head peeks over at the top as his length is curved upwards, he lets it go.

 

Kyungsoo shrieks when the elastic hits the cock head sharply but nothing painful, just a little jolt. Is Kyungsoo a masochist or something? New kink... maybe he should ask Jongin to spank him, but that would be too painful ughh the struggle to find links that are soft 

 

Jongin grunts taking both of his thighs and hiking them up in air to next to each side of his neck,face leveled with the bulge as his blunt nails dig into the flesh , “So thic” he rasps out in between kissing and nipping the inside skin of them things . His head so dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s groin.

 "All yours daddy," Kyungsoo snickers.

And Kyungsoo loves danger but he is all too sensitive under Jongin’s touches he fails to pulls the head to his still clothed dick. 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo cries out as his back arches off the bed when Jongin after years and years of licking and leaving marks all over his thighs nozzles into his dick, pulling the band down so only the hardened length comes out."hurry up" he whines all needy as his body grows even more hot.

Pink tongue poking out, he traces along wet patch till the elastic that’s holding the balls in, constraining them from coming out.

“I heard you bake cakes, can I lick your icing?” Jongin wiggles his brows as a drop of pre-cum pools at the slit of his cock head.

Kyungsoo bursts into laughing fit but that gets cut of when Jongin’s finger smears it over before he takes it in mouth sucking hard. “Stupid” he gasps, tugging the sheets and twisting his fingers fisting them, as the pleasure takes over more and more.

 

“So pretty,”Jongin tells to the dick, and take it between his lips again, sucking the head and taking it all the way in, he groans around the length sending vibrations straight to Kyungsoo's gut.

 

Kyungsoo blushes a little at the embarrassing high moan he lets out, it would have been visible if he isn’t flushed naked under Jongin’s dark eyes. A whimper leaves his lips when Jongin lets go of it and letting his ass hit the bed, he quickly climbs back atop of his.small body to crash their lips together into another filthy kiss, cradling each other’s faces with Kyungsoo fingers tugging Jongin hair for more. 

"I want to fuck you but not yet," he whispers, grinning when Kyungsoo's eyes widen, red swollen lips parted in anticipation, "why not?" 

Jongin places a kiss on his nose before licking to lips, "later," he says, sneaking a hand under their bodies to give a firm squeeze to the hand full of ass.

Jongin drinks in the quite little gasps and pants of Kyungsoo, holding both their cocks together and jerking off. he bites down on Jongin’s lips hard when he comes between their chests ,spilling and spamming the big hand. He vaguely feels a kiss pressed to his forehead. His whole body jerking in post orgasmic sensitivity, even if they didn’t do much.

Kyungsoo forces Jongin to slide off after a few minutes, he doesn't want to be body slamed into another dimension after just a handjob, he is too heavy. "Soo" he whines and pulls him back to lay atop of him,"I will eat your ass like a cupcake later," he nozzles in Kyungsoo's hair, there is sticky mess between their bodies, it's both arousing and gross. But that's okay cause

  _later!!!!_  there  more to come? Hell yeah, his ass is ready.

Kyungsoo has a half a mind to let Baekhyun know he is taking the rest of the day off

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Jongin manbun edit I saw on twt for this. Wrote the whole shit on mobile so ignore if you find any mistakes.


End file.
